mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Welcome to the Official My LEGO Network Wiki Store! Don't forget to visit the Trade Market and Personal Stores for other Items at better prices! The first order! I will buy 1 cryogenic sleep unit please.-- 23:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I am still fixing up the store. Plus, this means less clicks to my Symbio Mod... not that I concern myself over such things! I will get on it. 23:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::My apologies, but I will need to cancel this order. Reason: I am greedy and this would put me back a whole week on MLN. Hey could I be apart? -- 23:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes , you already are :) 23:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Orders This store Is will run my store out of business Wen u open I'd like to buy elementals.-- 08:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) lion81 Rough Sapphire = 8 lion81Lion81 (talk) 23:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hello I am LeinardoSmith, I will sending your items shortly. Please let me know if I can help with anything else. -- 09:26, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Please add LeinardoSmith to your friends list. -- 22:19, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Done. Where do I need to click to pay for the Sapphires? lion81Lion81 (talk) 23:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Please click on LeinardoSmit Dino Gallery Module 40 times. I will send your items as soon as I can. -- 03:28, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Items sent. Please click 40 times. -- 03:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Small problem. There is no Dino Gallery Module on that page. lion81Lion81 (talk) 19:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry he took it down. Now it is up. -- 06:19, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Done. Thanks. Lion81 (talk) 02:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Your welcome and please come again. Thanks for shopping! -- 02:24, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Clicks I can help with some trades that aren't payed back in clicks.-- 01:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I'd Like to Join This Shop Since You are probably going to get all the business, I would like to join this store. I can contribute in many ways and have a new idea!!!!-- 12:29, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, if any more people join we may as well just go back to the Trade Market. That is something that I am considering, actually. 20:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) well I had sum good ideas...-- 11:26, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Gypusum I'll have 2 gypusum.-- 13:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Let me see what I can do... I will inform you when to click. 20:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay.20 clicks when you say.-- 12:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Challenger61 I would like: 8 house of gauntlets victory banners. MLN name Challenger61 Hello my name is LeinardoSmith and I will be taking your order. 80 clicks to LeinardoSmit pet water bug. I will send your items now. -- 08:25, 1 September 2009 (UTC) T-Sgaure Can I have one please?- 21:33, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :I will get right on it. 21:35, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Please click twice on my Pet Robot Module. :::Click'd and are you going to be my friend permanently?- 12:05, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Ya, I will be. Sending Items, thanks for your order. I want to order I would like to order 100 thornax please. My name is Ultradc in mln :Please accept my friends request. my name I forgot to tell you my name is Ultradc in mln :Ok, please add Ajr38 as a friend on MLN and put 10 clicks on my Pt Robot Module please. 01:01, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Items sent. Thanks. I also sent a little bit extra :) 01:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Pipes I would like 12 pipes please. My MLN name is drogdo9. 120 clicks to LeinardoSmit Pet Water Bug. -- 06:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Cool! I'm trying to get my pet water bug clicked on too! Can you set it up?--drogdo9 (talk) 14:50, 30 August 2009 (UTC) You can just click 120 times on LeinardoSmit and it will send me the pipes. -- 01:45, 31 August 2009 (UTC) So.....I click on any module on your page?--drogdo9 (talk) 04:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) No click on LeinardoSmit pet water bug.(notice it is spelled without an h LeinardoSmit) -- 11:14, 31 August 2009 (UTC) But you still haven't put it out.--drogdo9 (talk) 15:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Go to here scroll down and you will see a pet water bug. Please click on that 120 times. -- 23:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I had no idea you had a 2nd user. Here the clicks.--drogdo9 01:47, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Its my friends account. -- 08:19, 1 September 2009 (UTC) It might take a bit longer after you click because I need to get more clicks on that module in order to get the pipes. -- 08:23, 1 September 2009 (UTC) I can give you a couple more clicks.-- 15:37, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I want to order I want to order a desert spring location. My mln name is Ultradc. :2 clicks on Ajr38's Pet Robot please. order I want 1 ancient spear fragment 1 and 1 ancient spear fragment 2. My username is Ultradc :Alright, your items are ready. Please clicks 10 times on Ajr38's Pet Robot Module. ::Items sent, but it appears that I don't have a spear fragment 2. Would it be ok if you ordered a full spear instead? I will only charge you 10 clicks for it. ok Where is my ancient spear? I already paid for the ancient spear and I don't have it yet. :i will send it. add mackmoron11 to your friendlist and i will send. :sent. i sent 40 FREE thornax also. sry about ur wait... ::Sorry about that, I am very busy and do not always see who is giving me clicks. order I want 10 thornax. my name is Ultradc :Items ready, 1 click on Ajr38's Pet Robot please. Order I want to order 70 thornax and ancient spear fragment 2. My mln name is mcsonic00 :12 clicks to mackmoron11's module.i dont care wwhich one, and send a friend request Sorry drogdo9 order I'll have 1 nebular crystal. That will be 10 clicks on LeinardoSmith Elemental Earth Gallery Module and 10 clicks on my Pet Bat Module -- 03:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Um, I gave you the clicks a couple hours ago, but I still haven't been sent a nebular crystal yet. When is it coming? drogdo9 Sorry I will send it now. -- 06:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks!--drogdo9 (talk) 14:48, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Your welcome. Thanks for shopping. Please come again. -- 23:38, 31 August 2009 (UTC) PaultheWall1995 I would like 1 ancient scroll and 300 thornax. 03:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ok please sent a friends request to LeinardoSmith. -- 03:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Did it. 03:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I sent the thornax but I don't have any acient scolls right now so you will have to wait. Please click on my elemental earth 15 times and my pet bat 15 times. -- 03:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Finished, paid the clicks. 03:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for shopping. Please come again! -- 08:20, 1 September 2009 (UTC) hao766 I want 4 phantom orchids for 8 clicks. hao766 06:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) 2 clicks on each of my elemental modules. Please send me a friends request. LeinardoSmith -- 08:13, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I sent the items. -- 01:43, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I' ve sent you a friend request and is clicking your module. Ok. Thanks for shopping. Please come again! -- 23:36, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Skullkeepa14 Items:(2 Sapphires), (50 Dino Scales), (2 Dino Horns),(8 Rubies). Comments: This Is For My Freind Admiral-sydney. 106 Clicks To which Module? Heloitsme-- 09:48, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I am LeinardoSmith. And I will be taking your order. Ok. Please click 10 times on LeinardoSmit Dino Gallery Mod. Then he will put out his Factory mod and you click 40 times on that. And could we trade 50 dino scales for 20 Gauntlets Banners? If not I wil tell you where to click. And 3 clicks to each of my elementals. So thats 10 clicks to LeinardoSmit Dino Gallery 40 clicks to LeinardoSmit Dino Factory 50 dino scales for 20 Gauntlet Banners? 3 clicks on each of my (LeinardoSmith) elementals. Sound good? Let me know if I missed something. -- 11:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, Buddy I'll send the banners straight away and clix-- 07:51, 1 September 2009 (UTC) smit or smith? I will clik ur pages one-- 08:06, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Where it says smit click on smit where it says smith click on smith. -- 08:18, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Buy 14 strawbs pls 16:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) whats your MLN page? i can send strawberrys Friend shopping I'll have 1 nebular crystal ( send it to the user jbluemonkey100 since he's using his clicks to buy it).-- 04:20, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Hello I am LeinardoSmith and I will be taking your order. 20 clicks to LeinardoSmit pet water bug. And please tell your friend to send me a friends request. -- 08:22, 1 September 2009 (UTC) tires I will order 30 tires please. My mln name is Ultradc I am kind of in a rush right now. :15 clicks to Ajr38's Pet Robot module please. Sorry, but we are not on 24/7.